The Eagle Nebula
14 |activenations = 13 |percentactive = 93% |totalstrength = 299,270 |avgstrength = 21,376 |totalnukes = 70 |score = 1.18 }} The Eagle Nebula or TEN is a maroon team alliance formed on November 28, 2009. Its founders come from a wide variety of alliances, including The Order of Halsa, UINE, and GOP. The Charter of The Eagle Nebula Section I, Introduction Article I, Abstract The following document, The Charter of The Eagle Nebula, shall from this day forth be the fundamental outline of all aspects relating to The Eagle Nebula, be they domestic or external. The membership of The Eagle Nebula must abide by the laws and policies enacted into this charter, or will face punishment outlined by this charter or any documentation relating to this charter. The charter of The Eagle Nebula is considered the highest form of law within The Eagle Nebula, and overrides all other policies or documentation. The term Nebulan used in this document refers to a member of The Eagle Nebula. Article II, Color The Eagle Nebula is a Maroon team alliance. It is strongly encouraged that nations of The Eagle Nebula be on the Maroon team, although exceptions can be made. Section II, Government Article I, The Pillars The Pillars, which shall consist of three elected members, act as the governing officers of The Eagle Nebula. They are responsible for all internal and external affairs, and these duties are bestowed upon each Pillar equally. The Pillars have the authority to create and destroy sub governmental positions as they see fit. Such actions do not require a majority vote within the Pillars. Each Pillar serves a 60-day term. Once the term expires, the Pillar can run for office again, but is not obligated to do so. Any Nebulan can run for the vacant Pillar position. Elections will be held every 20 days for one Pillar spot. Article II, The Nebulan Counselor The Nebulan Counselor acts as an advisor to the Pillars, and also may help in making executive decisions at the discretion of the Pillars. The main charge of the Nebulan Counselor is to inform incoming, newly-elected Pillars of the current state of affairs in the government, so that the Pillar can continue the work of the previous Pillar without delay. The Nebulan Counselor is appointed by the previous Nebulan Counselor to his/her position for a life term until they choose to resign. Alternatively, the Nebulan Counselor may be removed from office by a unanimous decision by the Pillars. Article III, Impeachment Should a Pillar fail to govern justly and in the best interest of The Eagle Nebula's membership, the membership can start a vote to impeach the Pillar. A two-thirds majority is needed to remove the Pillar from his position. Following the impeachment, the membership may then elect a new Pillar to the vacant office at the time of the next election. All cycling of government continues as usual despite this emergency election. Section III, Membership Article I, Application Any nation may apply to join The Eagle Nebula, however the Pillars reserve the right to deny anyone admittance on three principles: #They fail a basic writing examination. #They fail a basic quiz on The Eagle Nebula Charter. #They have outstanding debts/conflicts with other alliance. In addition to these principles, the Pillars may also deny any applicant membership for any reason (i.e. immaturity, OOC bigotry, etc.). Article II, Expulsion Should a member of The Eagle Nebula fail to uphold the laws stated in this document, and all subsequent documents of The Eagle Nebula, they shall be subject to expulsion by a unanimous vote of the Pillars. Section IV, War Article I, Defensive Wars Wars in the defense of The Eagle Nebula require no voting or consensus by the Pillars. This includes single nation attacks on The Eagle Nebula and alliance-wide wars. Each member nation shall receive full military support in all defensive wars. Article II, Offensive Wars Offensive wars, including wars in support of alliances allied to The Eagle Nebula, require the approval of two of the three Pillars to be declared. Should two of the Pillars be unreachable within 48 hours of a declaration of war on an allied alliance, the remaining Pillar may choose to or to not declare war. Section V, Amendments and Ratification Article I, Amendments Any member may propose an amendment to The Eagle Nebula's charter. The amendment will be put to an alliance-wide vote. To pass, the amendment must receive a two-thirds majority of supporting votes from the membership and the support of at least two Pillars. Article II, Ratification We, the undersigned founding members of The Eagle Nebula, ratify this charter on this day, November 28, 2009. Long live The Eagle Nebula! *CharlieScene - Pillar *Khalai Protoss - Pillar *lenard124578 - Pillar *hhawk - Nebulan Counselor *Bossface - Nebulan *BKuz712 - Nebulan *General Sonlar - Nebulan *Cosmo777 - Nebulan Announcements *11/28/09: Declaration of Existence *11/28/09: TEN Protected under Confederation Of Awesome Protectorates Category:Maroon Economic Pact Category:Defunct alliances